O Where O Where did my Dear Leggy go?
by BroadwayDreaming010
Summary: Legolas gets trapped in his own body. Will his family be able to save him?


Title: Where o where did my real Leggy go?

Author: Orlandopsycho010

_NOTE_: Please review my story I even accept FLAMERS but most of all I love compliments. Tell me if I put too much detail or too little. The beginning may be a bit gross but it's funny for peeps who suffer from confusion number 4. Also I don't get the angel of inspiration to look down on me, so give me _IDEAS!_

Thank you,

Orlandopsycho010

Disclaimer: I don't own either Tolkien's work nor Anon1016's work I only own Kolonia.

"Ok, just one more story though," said a fatigued Legolas Greenleaf. He had been reading to his 'beloved' little cousin, Kolonia.( Actually, his annoying little cousin.)

/I've been sitting here reading the same story to him for 10 hours/ Legolas thought to himself.

Legolas heard some quite disturbing sounds before he decided to see if Kolo was asleep.

He lifted the covers just a notch before it happened.

As soon as he reached to open up the covers a terrifying green pukish cloud squirmed out from under the covers and engulfed Legolas's fine head in it's chamber of death. Try as he might he couldn't get it off.

His eyes burned, his mind screamed for fresh air. His skin lost all sense of touch. Now he could only hear.

Everything went white, then black.

Meanwhile, Sierra, Legolas's wife, heard the screams inside his head and rushed to his aid.

She flung the door open with all the strength she had.

Legolas was lying on the floor. His usually piercing green eyes were clouded over. Sierra tried to reach him with her telepathic powers but she couldn't get through. Still, she sensed that he was alive.

"Legolas!"Sierra screamed. Sobbing, she heard a little voice.

" Seeairwah? Wah happinda?" A frightened little Kolonia said, only her eyes visible from under the pink covers.

" No he's very tired. Staying up so late of course.," Sierra lied quickly closing Legolas's eyelids. She noted he was still warm. "Let's get you dressed it's time for breakfast."

Seirra sat down next to her family members at the table and whispered in a barely audible voice, "Kyo, get Tediel. Frey, get Menel. Cassie get the nurse." Looking out at the confused facing she calmly said, " I'll tell you in the family room. Now… hurry!"

As she ran up the stairs three by three, she spotted Aragorn son of Arathorn conversing with Gimli son of Gloin. By now, they stopped talking and stared down at the clumsy looking elfess bounding up the stairs

"Meet in the family room. NOW!"

With this sudden outburst, Aragorn and Gimli jumped back and with the swing of Aragorn's arm Gimli was knocked off his feet. Gimli falling down the stairs in cartwheels with his ax wedged into the ceiling. Aragorn slipped out a small laugh forgetting about Sierra's delicate ears that could hear just about everything. Sierra threw a glare that could scare a warg. Aragorn rushed down to help Gimli and head to the family room.

Sierra finished running up the last of the stairs. She ran to her room, grabbing the wheelchair Legolas's limber hands created when she broke a limb a couple hundred years back.

The wheelchair wouldn't fit through the newly remodeled bedroom door. Sierra had to think on her toes now.

Sierra came up with a plan. She backed up to her balcony after squeezing the wheelchair through the door as much as she could. She grabbed a pillow, put it up against her shoulder, and ran. She ran as fast as she could. Even when it seemed she could run no faster, she ran faster. Every second seemed like forever. Bounding, a war cry escaped her pursed lips.

Within 2 feet of the wheelchair she increased her speed even more than before and...WHACK!

The wheelchair shoved it's way out of the doorframe with a sickening crack. It went crashing into the nobleman's room and out the window into the rosebushes which underneath there was a trampoline Sierra hid when she was a child and forgot about, hidden, untouched for millennia.

The wheelchair rebounded ,after hitting it, back through the nobleman's room out the nobleman's door. It created havoc for awhile, breaking antiques, ruining possessions until Sierra stopped it by flinging a pillow at it's wheels.

Outside there was utter chaos. Servants were stumbling over each other for one of two reasons: Trying to figure out what that DFT (Dangerous Flying Thing) was, and trying to escape from it.


End file.
